


What’s That?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, No Plot, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora sees a cat and has no idea about what it is. Glimmer tells her.





	What’s That?

“Glimmer!” Adora said as she looked at the small creature in front of her. A small, gray little creature, with fluffy fur had walked around Bright Moon, all alone. It had big fluffy ears and a tail that reminded her of Catra. “What’s that? It’s so cute!”

 

The princess let out a laugh as she looked at Adora, smiling.

 

“Adora, are you serious?”

 

Adora had no idea what she meant, and just looked confused at Glimmer.

 

“Wait, you seriously don’t know what a cat is? Didn’t you know...”

 

“Cat? As in Catra? This animal looks a bit like her for some reason.”

 

Glimmer laughed again.

 

“Yes, it’s a cat. It’s a sort of pet, from the feline species. Catra is from another type of feline species, a humanoid one. But cats are like, horses. Just cute animals.”

 

“Really? It’s so cute. Can I pet it?”

 

“Don’t ask me. That’s up to the cat. But you can try.”

 

Adora nodded, before sitting down on the ground, lightly slapping her leg, to show that cat that she wanted it over there. It looked at her, let out a meow and slowly began to walk towards the girl.

 

“Oh my gosh Glimmer it’s listening!”

 

“Adora don’t be so loud.”

 

“What!?!”

 

The cat stopped, hissed, and turned around before quickly disappearing. Adora’s smile disappeared.

 

“Dang it.”

 

“Don’t worry Adora, you’ll get another chance. Now, want some help up?”

 

“Yes, thanks Glimmer.”

 

“No need to thank me. Here, let’s go.”

 

Adora took Glimmer’s hand in her own, the two of them continued to walk away. Together.


End file.
